


Merry Christmas to Raphael

by fireyhotspot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Archangels, Christmas, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireyhotspot/pseuds/fireyhotspot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I started this from prompts on Tumblr given to me by archangstels, but this turned into a whole story filled with fic and ficlet about Raphael and the ones around him. It has versus AU's, is set at versus time and I'll tell you which Vessel Raphael is using, read the chapter summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chuck/Raphael:Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> archangstels: (bonus points for chuck spending all his christmases by himself bc he’s a weird prophet with no friends and raphael feels bad for him one year so he decides to fly down and keep him company and sets him up a nice little christmas)
> 
> Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas: Our muses attempt to put together what is the perfect Christmas for themselves.  
> AU: none  
> Set before Chuck started writing his books, be he still has his prophet headaches at the time.  
>  Raphael’s male vessel.

Chuck walked the empty streets on Christmas Eve back to his home from the store. As he worked through town he could see people walking by and in different shops that had not yet closed. They were probably going to spend the evening with there family and friends.

Chuck was going to spend the night alone as normal. He had no family or friends most people found him strange so here he was be himself again.

Chuck lost in his thoughts stepped in to the street without looking as a car was speeding by but at the last second a strong hand pulled him back. The driver cursed at him but didn’t stop.

Chuck turned around to see his savor. It was a tall black man wearing a jacket and and a one piece jumpsuit one might wear for working in a garage.

"You should be more careful," the man stated, "you were almost hit."

"Thank you, thank you very much," Chuck said heart pondering he could’ve been road kill. His life sucked sure but he didn’t want to die, "I’m…I’m Chuck Shurley."

"I’m Raphael. Let me help you with your bags," Raphael offered, "you still seem a little shook up."

"Thanks," Chuck spoke mind still trying to comprehend what had almost happened, "that would be great."

It was a short walk the rest of the way to Chuck’s house. Raphael was about to turn and leave when Chuck stopped him.

"Hey if you have no where to be I have some eggnog if you’d like to come in for a drink its the least I could do," the prophet offered.

"That would be wonderful," the archangel replied.

The pair had spend the even in Chuck’s home talking. Raphael had told Chuck about is family and how it was just now him and his older brother trying to hold it all together. Chuck had told Raphael about a book he’d been think of writing. Raphael told him he should write his book it sounded very interesting and people would love it.

"The evening has been lovely," Raphael said as he stood up once the clock read about midnight, "but I really most go. My brother will start worrying if I don’t return soon."

"Hey man," Chuck replied with a smile, "It’s been nice. I don’t often get to spend this time of year with anyone."

"Sleep well," Raphael said.

Chuck was about to reply when Raphael pressed to fingers to his forehead and the world went black.

The next morning Chuck woke up in his bed. He wonder if it had all been a dream, but when he’d walked into his living room there sat a small present wrapped in golden paper with a beautiful red bow and a card next to it which read:

Have a wonderful Christmas Chuck  
~Raphael


	2. Gabriel/Raphael: Jingle Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jingle Bells: Our muses take a sleigh ride!
> 
> AU: Human, Raphael is the youngest. Raphael young female vessel, imagine she’s 5, and she’s the adopted sister; Gabriel is 13, Michael 16. This is a big park about 30 mins to get around the whole thing. And trust me when I say deer can live in parks even in the city.

Raphael had been begging for weeks to go to the local park to pet the horses. They where in the park this week giving people sleigh rides around the park. Raphael loved horse but living in the city had never been able to pet one, but there father had been much to busy to take her.

So naturally Gabriel took it upon himself to give his little sister a good time. He’d decided to not only take her to see the horses but to take her on a sleigh ride. He looked it up on the parks website, to be able to g around the whole park would be $50, so Gabriel had dug into his stash of cash he’d save up from babysitting and birthdays.

Gabriel had asked Michael to drop them off at the park on his way to the mall. Michael agree and dropped them off, warning Gabriel to watch their sister and gave his younger brother $20 dollars for hot chocolate, telling him that he’d pick them up in an hour.

Gabriel agreed. After Michael drove off. Gabriel took Raphael over to see the horses.

While Raphael was petting the big animals. Gabriel asked one of the sleigh drivers, “Can you take us around the whole park?”

"It’s about 50 bucks around the whole park kid," the sleigh driver said not wanting to disappoint the kids.

"That’s ok," Gabriel said holding up the cash he’d saved up over the last few years.

Drive counted the money before he helped the two into the sleigh and hand them a blanket to keep warm under.

As they rode through the park the sun glistened off the freshly fallen snow as the horse’s hooves made a soft crunching sound. Ever once and awhile Gabriel would point out a bird in the tree or a squirrel runner by. And about half way through the ride ride the horse turned its head to the right. The kids followed the movement to see a family of deer drinking out of a creek that had yet to freeze over.

Raphael’s eyes lit up she didn’t know deer could live here. They where so cute.

"Thank you very very much for taking me Gabriel," Raphael chirped thou going her small arms around Gabriel’s chest.

"You’re very very welcome baby girl," Gabriel replied returning the hug.

They then snuggled under the blanket for the rest of the ride. When it was done Gabriel took her to get the hot chocolate with Michael’s money. Afterwards on the car ride home Raphael sat and told Michael all about the ride in the park.


	3. Raphael/Raphael: Grown-Up Christmas List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This turned into more Raphael/Raphael’s female vessel really. I hope it still works.  
> For archangstels
> 
> Grown-Up Christmas List: My muse finds your muse’s Christmas list and just has to find that perfect gift.
> 
> Au: none.  
> This is set sometime between after ” The Third Man” and “The French Mistake” sometime around Christmas. This is how Raphael got his female vessel to say yes. Her name is Lenore Finnerman, she’s the sister of Raphael’s first Vessel Donnie Finnerman.
> 
> Sorry it’s kinda angsty

Lenore was sadly decorating her childhood home for Christmas. It was just her this year, again. Five years ago her parents had passed away, leaving her the house. And two years ago her brother, Donnie was in an accident, an explosion of a gas tank near the garage wear he worked, and before she made it to the hospital he’d gone missing never to be found. He was the last of her family.

Be still she decorated just to make herself feel better. After she finished her decorating she headed off to bed and slipped into sleep.

Sometime in the middle of he night her eyes fluttered open, or it seemed that way. And she looked upon the image of her missing brother. He seemed to glow.

"Donnie?" She’s asked quietly, "it can’t be."

"You’re dreaming Lenore," her brother replied, "and I am not your brother. I’m an the Archangel Raphael."

"An angel?" Lenore questioned feeling as if she was losing her mind.

"Yes and I need your help," Raphael spoke.

"My help?" She questioned, "What do you need my to do? How can I help an angel?"

"Yes, I need your help." Raphael stated, "I am fighting a war against a traitor. He is leading the rest of our family into chaos and he must be stopped. You are a vessel, and only you can contain my grace so that I may walk upon the earth and set things right again. I just need you to say yes."

"A vessel?" The women questioned again, "so you can fight a war?"

"But I can give you anything you want," Raphael told her, "build your soul the perfect heaven."

"It’s like a gift?" she questioned still unsure if she was going crazy or not.

"If you wish to think of it that way," the archangel replied, "then yes, it is like a gift."

"I will say yes," Lenore said after a moment of silence, "but only if you take me to my brother. I wish to see him again."

"Very well," Raphael replied, "I will take your soul to his heaven."

"Then yes," Lenore said and the room filled with a holy light.  
——  
Raphael delivered Lenore’s soul to her brothers heaven himself. He even brought the souls of the Finnerman parents there as well.

When Lenore became aware again, she looked around to see was in her childhood home. It was decorated for Christmas. Garnet and candles placed around the room. A huge Christmas tree all decorated in lights and candy canes sat in the corner and the smell of turkey was in the air.

And when she saw her family again she cried tears of joy. This really was Heaven and truly the greatest gift she’d ever behind given.

Raphael smiled and watched the family reunited wishing his own could be the same away again.


	4. Naomi/Raphael: Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> archangstels: (plot twist: someone else has the accident, raphael’s the one healing them and naomi’s tagging along for a bit of christmas eve brain tinkering)  
> Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer: One of our muses has had a little accident and will be spending Christmas in the hospital  
> Au: pre story back before Lucifer’s fall. There is no such thing as “Christmas” yet but this is the time of “year” when the angels have “off”. Ezekiel was the one in the accident and the one who gets “reset”, sorry fans. Raphael -male vessel Naomi her’s and Ezekiel “his” first one but they aren’t really in vessels.

For archangstels  
archangstels: (plot twist: someone else has the accident, raphael’s the one healing them and naomi’s tagging along for a bit of christmas eve brain tinkering)  
Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer: One of our muses has had a little accident and will be spending Christmas in the hospital

Au: pre story back before Lucifer’s fall. There is no such thing as “Christmas” yet but this is the time of “year” when the angels have “off”. Ezekiel was the one in the accident and the one who gets “reset”, sorry fans. Raphael -male vessel Naomi her’s and Ezekiel “his” first one but they aren’t really in vessels.  
——-  
Raphael was working late. Avowing his brothers really, he was sure Gabriel was doing the same. Michael and Lucifer had been fighting a lot lately, and he didn’t wish to hear it. Gabriel was probably on Earth. It snowed this time of year there and the youngest archangels like to play in it.

Raphael himself had chosen to work in his medical ward. He was currently healing a young Angel named Ezekiel. He’d been attached alone with a small unit while on a mission in Purgatory. Leviathan had attached them. And it had been a call to Michael and Lucifer that had saved Ezekiel. He’d been the only one to survive, the rest torn to pieces in front of him.

Michael had decided to finally shut Purgatory for good. Only he and their father and Death’s reapers now new how to open the gates. Not that it concerned Raphael any.

No now Raphael was working on the broken Ezekiel, healing the the other wings and grace.

While Raphael’s young apprentice Naomi was working to heal his mind. She was trying to find a way to stop the memories of what had happening. Currently she had serval employments she was using inside his head. When Naomi twisted one if her employments Ezekiel froze no screaming, no moving, no nothing. He was still it was as if he’d just shut down.

"Ezekiel, Ezekiel," Naomi stated, "respond."

"What happened?" Naomi asked looking to Raphael for some help in her years of testing nothing like this had ever happened before, "why isn’t he responding?"

"What is your name soldier?" Raphael asked removing the tool in his head, hoping to get a response from Ezekiel.

"My name is Ezekiel," he replied stoically, "I belong to garrison 13. My leader is Anael. I am an angel in God Heavenly army."

"Take will done Ezekiel," Raphael said before pressing two finger to the others forehead, "now you may get so rest."

"Very interesting," Naomi said, "it was like he was reset. Sir do you mind if I keep testing? Maybe I can find a way to help reset all the angels, so as that they too will not have to remember the traumas of battle."

"Take notes you may need than for later," Raphael ordered, "it could be important."

"Yes sir," Naomi said proudly. Hoping one day she could find a way to help all angels.


	5. Lucifer/Raphael: Oh Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cont. of Jingle Bells
> 
> archangstels: (bonus points for lucifer and raphael being forced to find and bring home a tree while michael and gabriel get to go buy presents with dad)  
> Most or less its Lucifer being forced.
> 
> Oh Christmas Tree: Our muses go tree shopping! This one looks juuuust right!
> 
> AU: Human, Raphael is the youngest. Raphael young female vessel, imagine she’s 5, and she’s the adopted sister; Gabriel is 13, Michael 16, Lucifer also 16 and his real name is Nick.

"How about this one?" Lucifer asked for what seemed like the one hundredth time. He would kill to be somewhere else right about now, but NO. He’d gotten stuck babysitting Raphael while his good two shoes twin and trickster little brother went Christmas shopping with their Dad.

”No,” Raphael replied after she’d run around the tree, “there is a big space in the back, Nick.” 

”Lucifer call me Lucifer,” he’d started using the Dark Lord’s name a couple of years ago mostly to piss off his father. Well that and it got him out of ever going to church again. He’d told everyone to start calling him “Lucifer” or else he would respond to them, Raphael had never gotten the message.

”Ok Lucy,” Raphael chirped innocently like a child does. She looked around a little before she decided to move on saying t her brother, “come on let go farther. I bet we’ll find the perfect tree there.”

”Ok, sure,” Lucifer sarcastically replied before he hissed under his breath, “damn kid.”

Raphael dashed back and forth between the trees checking each one of them. 

Lucifer walked a straight line barely keeping an eye on the child. He was more or less think about how cold it was with the snow on the ground. It didn’t he him much that he ran cold anyways. He was feeling like he’d never feel his fingers again, when Raphael’s cut through his thoughts.

”Lucy this is it,” she chirped point to the large tree behind her. It really was a nice tree there thick very full.

”Ok,” Luce replied pull the red marker flag out of his pocket. Really he could’ve cut it down himself but his dad and the people back at the office told him ‘no’ to handling an axe. But really what did they think he would do, kill Raphael and bury her body? The ground was much too cold and froze to do that; he’d have to wait to spring.

Once Lucifer had tied their red flag to the top of the tree they made their way back to the entrance of the farm. In the deep snow Raphael was having more trouble keeping up with Lucifer’s long strides and even fell once. Lucifer stopped and rolled his eyes but went back and picked her up and dusted her off before just carrying her on his hip the rest of the way. 

Once they reached the front Lucifer told the man with the axes where I find the tree, before he’d carried Raphael inside office so he could pay.

Inside once she was sat down Raphael started looking at all the pretty wreaths with their pretty bows when she saw one with that stuck out to her the bow on it was made from four different ribbons. One was her favorite color, green, the next was a light silvery blue, Michael’s, one gold which reminder she of Gabriel and the last red which was Lucifer’s favorite color.

”Lucy can we pretty please get that wreaths!?” Raphael begged grabbing Lucifer pant leg.

”Sure whatever,” Lucifer replied looking at the price tag on the wreath. It wasn’t like it was his money. Their father was paying so way not waste it.

After Lucifer had paid for both the tree and the wreath they went back outside, Raphael holding the wreath just over have her size as the man with the axe drag their tree up and started getting it ready to pit the base on.

The man had finished netting the tree just as the father and brother pulled up. The tree was tied to the roof of their father’s SUV before the group headed home where Lucifer went to his room and was finally able to warm up. 

As for Raphael she was very happy with the Christmas tree and couldn’t wait to start decorating it, maybe she’d get to put the star on top this year too. And she even had Michael put her wreath on the door.


	6. Bonus. Gabriel/Michael:Santa Claus is Comin’ to Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cont. of Jingle Bells and Lucifer/Raphael: Oh Christmas Tree  
> Doesn't have Raphael.
> 
> archangstels: (bonus points for Lucifer and Raphael being forced to find and bring home a tree while Michael and Gabriel get to go buy presents with dad)
> 
> Warning this one has angst.
> 
> Santa Claus is Comin’ to Town: Santa’s at the mall and our muses have gotten in line to visit. Who said this was only a holiday for the little kids?
> 
> AU: Human, Raphael is the youngest. Raphael young female vessel, imagine she’s 5, and she’s the adopted sister; Gabriel is 13, Michael 16, Lucifer also 16 and his real name is Nick.

——-  
Gabriel was about ready to pound his head into a wall; their father took soooo looong to shop for anything. Gabriel could’ve been done with this by now. He’d wanted to go with Lucifer and Raphael but he and Lucifer were no longer allowed to be alone together unsupervised. One little snake I’m your aunts kitchen drawer and suddenly you couldn’t be trusted. Gabriel wondered how Michael could take this but then again Michael was kinda boring himself.

“Father,” Michael’s voice cut through Gabriel’s thoughts, “may I walk around by myself for awhile?”

Michael had asked to go because in all honesty he was becoming bored with their father shopping as Gabriel was. Not that he’d ever say that out loud, what with being the ‘good son’ and all.  
“Yes you may Michael,” their father answered.

“Can I go with him?!” Gabriel then asked there was no way he was getting stuck here alone.

“Michael do you mind watching you brother,” their father asked, unsure if his oldest was planing on doing any Christmas shopping himself

“No Father,” Michael replied it wasn’t like he was really doing anything.

“Then yes you may go with him Gabriel, but listen to your brother,” the older man said, Gabriel nodded, “Michael watch him and meet me by the front entrance at 1.”

“Yes Sir,” Michael said before he led Gabriel off.

Their father chuckled watching his boys walk off into the crowed mall. And he decided to pick up their gifts while they weren’t with him.

After awhile the pair had grown bored again and hungry stop they stopped to get a pretzel to eat. 

“Wanna sip?” Michael offered his drink because Gabriel hadn’t gotten one.

“Is it Coke or Pepsi?” Gabriel questioned.

“Coke.”

“No thanks,” Gabriel replied.

“Really Gabriel?” Michael said with a roll of his eyes, “You ate Halloween candy from to years ago but you won’t drink a coke?”

“Yeah Pepsi taste better,” Gabriel said, “it’s sweeter, Pepsi Max is the best really.”

“You just like the Pepsi Max Guy,” Michael said rolling his eyes again, “what’s his name? Richard Speight Jr.”

“That’s true,” Gabriel didn’t know what it was about Richard but he liked him, “but you watch that “Boogeyman 2” movie just to see Matt Cohen.”

“Fair enough.”

They sat and finished eating in silence, before they began walking around again.  
"Hey Michael?" Gabriel asked while looking at an angel ornament hanging in a store. It was a small silver bell the top of which was shaped like an angel "Didn’t mom love angels?"

“She did,” Michael said with a sad smile, “‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ was her favorite Christmas movie.”

The mother had died when Gabriel was only five, a week before Christmas in fact. It was a drunk driving accident and Gabriel had been with her in the back of the car. They said it was a miracle he survived without a single scratch in fact he’d slept though it but their mother hadn’t been so lucky. The last they’d she’d done so throw her arm behind her to protect her son. Gabriel doesn’t remember much from that night, only how cold it was the lights police cars, fire trucks and the ambulance and asked for his Mommy, but after that he doesn’t remember much else. Their father had picked Gabriel up at the hospital that night.

A similar fate had met Raphael’s parents, Donnie and Lenore Finnerman, who’d been friend of the Grace family, three years later. That is when Raphael had been adopted by their father. But somehow even though their family was broken the Graces had managed to put the pieces together again.

“Every time a bell rings an angel gets his wings,” Michael quoted, their mother had loved angels so much she’d named the two of them after the archangels Michael and Gabriel. Nick was named for their grandfather on their father’s side.

“Can we get it?” Gabriel asked still looking the bell shaped like an Angel.

“Sure,” Michael replied before getting Gabriel the bell.

After that the pair kept walking around quietly, when they happen across the short line for people to go see Santa.

“Hey Gabriel,” Michael said get the others attention getting an idea.

“What?” Gabriel asked turning to Michael.

“Come on,” Michael replied pulling Gabriel by the arm into the line.

“Why are we in line to see Santa?” Gabriel asked. It wasn’t like he even believed in Santa anymore.

“Because every year mom would take us and Nick to get a picture with Santa.” 

“Hey later can we bring Raphael and Lucifer with us?” Gabriel perked up about the thought of starting something new for Christmas.

“Sure thing,” Michael said with a smile. Happy his little brother was happy again.

They got their picture taken and Michael bought 2 small prints for the both of them. Current Gabriel was looking at his while stuck the candy cane he’d been given into a point. God help Lucifer in the car later.

At one o’clock the boys meet there father at the main entrance and helped him carry the things he’d bought to the car, before they went to pick up Lucifer and Raphael.

Later that week much to Raphael’s joy and Lucifer’s dismay Gabriel and Michael brought them back so all of them could get their picture taken with Santa, Lucifer even smiled for the 30 seconds it took, he may more may not have been think about the place to bury Michael body come spring but at least he smiled.


	7. Balthazar/Raphael: Who Spiked the Eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who Spiked the Eggnog: One of our muses is a little drunk from too much ‘nog and has become a little too jolly.  
> AU: College-ish (how’d Balthazar get into college? I don’t know) Raphael female vessel. Balth 21 Raph 24 and Gabe 21 a d Hersey is Gabriel’s dog from Tall Tales.

Raphael couldn’t believe she was doing this, again. Why did Gabriel always call her when he to drunk to drive? Well at least he thought to call someone. Once she’d arrived at the house where Gabriel had gone for this Christmas party she’d put her car in park and walked in, passed the two idiots at the front door talking about ghost on something.

"Gabriel!" Raphael yelled over the loud music.

"Hey Raphael," Gabriel said as he walked forth with his best friend Balthazar. It was easy to see way they needed a ride she was surprised they were standing, "came Balthazar come back with us? He’s drunk to."

"Whatever lets go," it didn’t matter how many idiots she was bring back. Just the fast she left this house the better.

"Hang on I need to find Hersey," Gabriel then said.

"You brought your dog to a party?" Raphael asked flatly.

"He likes to party what can I say," Gabriel replied with a shrug.

"Whatever just get him and let’s go," Raphael said rubbing her temple next time she was telling Lucifer to do this.

Gabriel went to find his dog and Raphael was left standing with Balthazar.

"Hey we’re standing under mistletoe," Balthazar said point up to the mistletoe over them, "how about a kiss."

"Uuuummmm…" Was the only thing Raphael could come up with. Sam winchester would want to kiss Gabriel’s friend when they where sober. Once her mind caught p with her she said, "sure just close your eyes."

And he did.

At that moment Gabriel had returned with Hersey in toe. Raphael then picked up the dog held him close to Balthazar’s face allow Hersey to give him little doggie kisses. Before she put the dog back down. Gabriel was trying not to burst into laugher.

"You’re a pretty good kisser," Balthazar stated once he’d opened his eyes again, "you us a lot of tongue and taste like powdered donuts."

"Glad you liked it," Raphael relied sarcastically while wonder what Gabriel was feed his dog, "Come on both of you or I’m making you walk home."

She grabbed both a lead them to her car and shoved them in the back while allowing Hersey to ride shot gun, because at least the dog could behave.


	8. With Love Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t know what happened I started with the two prompts and it turned into this story.
> 
> Castiel/Raphael: You’re a Mean One, Mr. Grinch!  
> You’re a Mean One, Mr. Grinch!: My muse about to ruin Christmas! Horror! The other muse watches on. Can they make the grinchy heart grow from being two sizes too small?
> 
> Raphael/Michael  
> Silent Night: Not a creature was stirring… It’s Christmas Eve and everyone is in bed, except for our muses.
> 
> AU human Raphael’s male vessel, Raphael: 16 Castiel: 7 Michael: 19 Lucifer/Nick: 18 (in case you care about anyone else Gabriel 10 Balthazar 8 Uriel 8 Anna 9 Samandrial 5).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this here but I'm also going to post it as it's own story.

It had been a long hard year. Nearly ten months ago the Grace parents had died in a car wreck, on their way to the airport which had left Michael in charge of their large family.

Luckily their home was paid off but that didn’t make money any less tight, feeding 9 people was still a big job on Michael salary as a mechanic. That had lead Lucifer to join the Navy the minute he’d turned 18. He and Michael had gotten into a fight about it and hadn’t spoken since, but like clockwork every month they’d still get a check from Lucifer.

However with the Holiday season, even with Lucifer’s extra money, they would’ve have had much money to get presents, so Michael had started working an extra job so they’d have enough money gift this year. He hated it but had managed to get together the money together so everyone would have presents under the tree.

Raphael had wanted to help get some of the money but Michael had firmly told him no. So now Raphael was forced to watch his brother grow old to fast unable to do anything more than put the kids to sleep. It just bothered him very much that he couldn’t help.

Right now it was Christmas Eve and Raphael had made sure everyone was going to bed so Santa could come and Michael was in his own room catching up on sleep, before he’d get up and put the presents out tomorrow morning. But Raphael had everyone to sleep, well everyone but Castiel.

“Raphael can Santa bring Mommy and Daddy back?” Cas asked for what seemed like the hundredth time. He was a curious child still unable to understand why their parents had come home and right.

“No Castiel,” Raphael said again just wishing Cas would go to sleep.

“But why?” The blue eyed child questioned.

“Because.”

“Because why?”

“Because Santa isn’t re….” Raphael just about yelled but he stopped himself looking down at his tiny little brother with those big blue eyes, Raphael couldn’t bring himself to finish his sentence.

“Because Santa isn’t what?” Cas asked hiding his face in their fathers old trench coat he used like a blanket. He was tearing up from making his brother mad.

“Because Santa isn’t … able to stop angels from doing their job,” Raphael thought quickly not wanting to take some else from Castiel, the boy shouldn’t have to lose Santa.

“Angels?” Cas asked lowering the coat.

“Yes remember how Michael told you Mom and Dad where Angels,” Raphael explained.

“Yes,” the young one replied.

“Well, as Angels Mom and Dad are doing very important thing for God,” Raphael explained, “they have to make sure other people prayers get answered. And they have to make sure it snows too. It’s very important and Santa knows that so he has to let them do their jobs.”

“Oh,” Cas chirped, “those are very important things. Everyone needs snow for Christmas.”

“Now come onto Castiel, you do want Santa to come don’t you?” Raphael asked ready to lead Cas to his room.

Cas nodded and a allowed Raphael to guide him to his room he put the trench coat on the bed but before he crawled in himself he turned back to his brother and asked him me more thing.

“Raphael, can Santa give messages to angels?”

“Yes, he can Castiel,” Raphael replied before he got to his knees beside the bed, “but tonight on Christmas Eve you need to prey to him so he can write your message down and take it to them.”

“Ok,” Cas said getting on his knees next to Raph, “what do I do now?”

“Just talk to him like you do when to talk to God,” the older one explained folding his hands and closing his eyes.

“Dear Santa, please tell Mommy and Daddy I love them and that Michael and Lucy and Raphael have been working really hard while they are busy helping God,” Cas preyed eyes closed hands folded, “tell them they and the other angels are doing a good job and that they are working hard too. And God please watch out for Michael, Nick…um Lucy, Raphael, Gabriel, Anna, Balthazar, Uriel, Samandrial, Dean and his family….”

“And Castiel,” Raphael added knowing Cas wouldn’t do it himself.

“Amen” Cas finished. Then he crawled up into bed.

Raphael tucked Cas in and kissed his forehead good night before turning off the light, making sure the nightlight was on, before he slipped out and shut the door quietly. He was going to bed himself but stopped when he heard a voice from behind him.

“That was very nice of you.”

“Michael?” Raphael said spinning around to see his older brother leaning against the wall opposite Cas’ door, “you should be sleeping.”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Michael said standing straight leading them back not the kitchen so they wouldn’t wake the kids.

“You need to get some rest,” Raphael said unhappy to see Michael wake now, “you’ve been working too hard.”

“You should take your own advice,” Michael replied putting a firm hand on Raphael’s shoulder, “you’ve been working very hard too, watching them while I’m away.”

Michael removed his hand from Raphael’s shoulder and turned around a picked up a small present off the counter. Raphael noticed that there were eight other ones still sitting on the counter. Each one was wrapped in shiny paper in everyone’s favorite colors, pale pink for Anna, purple for Balthazar, Uriel’s was orange, Gabriel’s was a gold, Samandrial’s was striped like a candy cane, Castiel’s was a shiny black, Red would’ve been Lucifer’s, the silver Michael’s and the shiny green one in Michael’s hand Raphael.

“Here,” he said holding up the gift wrapped in shiny green wrapping paper, “I was going to make you wait til morning but I think you’ve earned to open it now.”

“What is it?” Raphael asked taking the box from Michael.

“Open it,” Michael said, “just be careful with the paper so we can rewrap it s the kids think Santa sent us.”

Raphael was careful only untaping one side of it before he careful slide the box into his hand. He opened the lip of the box. Inside he found a necklace with a Saint Raphael charm on it and a note that read:

‘To our dearest Raphael,  
Thank you very much for helping watch over your brothers and sister while we are away. Look out for Michael and Castiel; they sometimes forget to think of themselves. Remember that God’s love is always with you.  
~with love always Mom & Dad’

“Mom and Dad sent this,” Raphael said after reading the note three more times in his head, “but how?”

“They had sent one for each of us,” Michael said with a small smile, “the necklaces were meant for us while Mom and Dad were away on their trip, because even when they were just going on two week trip for themselves they were always thinking of us. They also sent one message for us to read to the little ones. You, Lucifer and I were the only ones with the small notes; I didn’t read yours or his were meant for the both of you.”

“The necklaces had arrived the day after…” Michael paused looking away to take a breath so the tears in his eyes would fall, “In all the confusion I’d forgot about them.”

Raphael just nodded unsure of what to say. He missed their parent’s as well.

“I found them a week ago and wrapped them all of them,” Mike continued “I was going to let the kids open them and think Santa had sent them letters from Mom and Dad in Heaven, because you know ‘Santa can take messages to angels’”

“I suppose they can,” Raphael said with a small smile.

The stood there in silence for a few minutes.

“Well on a somewhat happier note,” Michael started not liking the silence, “I want you to know I’m quitting both my jobs…”

“Michael are you crazy…” Raphael began taken a bit off balance by what his brother had said.

“Let me finish,” Michael said sternly, “You know Castiel’s friend Dean, right?”

“The Winchester boy, yes.”

“I meet his father, John Winchester, the other day when I picked Castiel up from their house after my shift last week,” Michael told, “Castiel had told him that I worked for Gordon at his auto shop. Mr. Winchester asked me when I’d come over to show him what I knew and he offered me a job to come and work for him for twice the pay with befits. Said it would be worth it to take his competitor’s best mechanic. Act surprised when Castiel tells everyone tomorrow.”

Raphael just nodded surprised Cas had kept a secret for a week. He was going to say something when it hit him, “you said we all got a necklace from our parents does Lucifer kn…”

“He knows I talked to him yesterday said he’d be home in a few weeks,” Michael cut him, very matter of factly. To an outsider it may seem a bit harsh but Raphael could tell that Michael and Lucifer had made up at least somewhat.

“That is good to hear,” Raphael said giving a smile.

“Come on let’s put the presents under the tree,” Michael said returning the smile.

——  
The next morning everyone woke up happy to open presents from Santa. Mike had told Gabriel to pass out the gifts, and Gabriel had picked out the small boxes wrapped in shiny paper matching their favorite colors.

“It’s an angel,” Anna said holding up what was inside her box for everyone to see.

Everyone else held theirs up as well. Even Michael and Raphael acted as if they were surprise by the gifts.

“What’s that?” Uriel asked when he happened to notice the white envelop pinned to the Christmas tree.

“It says it’s from Mom and Dad,” Gabriel said surprised unsure if he should believe it or not, before he handed the envelop to Michael to open.

Everyone watched as Michael tore into it. He then held up a card with fluffy white cloud on it, having originally been meant to be opened in April, and he read aloud:

'Dear our wonderful children,  
Even in this time we are away from you, we will always being thinking of you. Make sure sure and listen to your brothers. They work very hard watching over you. Each of the necklaces we have sent you has the angel you are named after on them. Those angels and God will always be watching out for you even when we can’t.  
~with love always Mom and Dad.’ 

Everyone sat there quietly unsure of what to say.

“That’s not really what it says,” Balthazar said aloud what the others had been thinking, but hadn’t wanted to say aloud for the fear Michael was somehow living to them.

“That’s really what it says,” Michael said giving it to Gabriel who read it himself confirming his brother’s words.

“Castiel preyed to Santa so he could send them a message,” Raphael explained to everyone, “and it looks like Mom and Dad answered him back. Take good care of those necklaces kids.”

“Thank you for asking Santa to talk to Mommy and Daddy for us Cassie,” Samandrial said getting up and hugging Cas, before he went back over to sit next to Michael.

Everyone else thanked Cas as well. Michael gave Gabriel Lucifer’s gift for safe keeping knowing that Gabriel would make sure the red package was well protected, it was probably the only thing Gabriel would take great care with. Castiel got to tell everyone the big new that Michael was going to work for Dean’s dad and not that mean Mr. Walker anymore.

The rest of the morning everyone opened all the other presents and gifts under the tree, before they ate breakfast.

“Come on everyone let’s get dressed and we can go sledding,” Michael said knowing that soon everyone start to go a little stir crazy stuck inside all day.

All the kids cheered and ran to go get dress to play in the snow, Michael had gone to go help dress Samandrial and to make sure the youngest necklace was up in a safe place. Raphael was about to follow when something wrapped around his waist. He looked down to see Castiel hugging him.

“Merry Christmas Raphael,” Castiel said hugging his brother’s waist, “thank yo for help me talk to Santa Claus so he could give my message to Mommy and Daddy.”

“Merry Christmas Castiel.”


	9. Michael/Raphael: Blue Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> archangstels: (for angst x15)  
> Blue Christmas: How do our muses cope with being apart for Christmas?  
> AU: none Raphael’s male vessel, really he’s between vessels but I say he, Michael is in the cage. Heaven has offices like Naomi’s. and my headcanon is that Michael’s organization skill are about as good as Dean’s.

It was the time of year humans called Christmas. Raphael has never understood why, really it was a pagan holiday. But even with the rising civil war both sides had seem to settle down some, with all the human preys it somehow seemed to claim the angels. And many of them were resting while they could.

Raphael was really unsure what he was doing in here; he hadn’t been into Michael’s office sense the last time they’d spoken, three days before Michael left to face Lucifer in the final battle. 

It was how Michael had left it, papers everywhere a few feathers here and there and Raphael wouldn’t be to surprised if he found a knife lying around, one would think the the greatest general would be better at organizing his work, but no not Michael.

Raphael push a few of the papers aside, a quick glance would’ve showed it had been papers with orders about protecting humans on it, but under the papers he’d found like he though he would a dagger. It was very old even for an archangel, the handle was made of some kind of bone and the blade was made of pure silver. It had Michael’s name writing on which it Raphael recognized to be their father. It must’ve been Michael first blade their father had ever give him.

Raphael put it back and continued looking and found a few more blades laying around, along with many of Michael’s feathers. Mostly the fluffy downy feathers but he’d found a few primary and secondary ones as well. Raphael wondered just how nervous Michael had been for his battle with Lucifer to be molting this many feathers. His face had never should it be as Raphael twisted the healthy looking primary around between his finger it was clear Michael had been upset about having to kill his brother or nervous at the thought of failing their father, probably both. 

Raphael sat the feather down before he tried opening the top drawer on the right side but it had seemed to be suck, so he moved to the one under it. There were two boxes in it the first had a very detailed carving of a snowflake on it. And a small Enochian ‘L’ on the side. Raphael knew it was from Lucifer. He slid the lid off to it to find a necklace inside. It was made of old leather tied around a small collection of downy feathers of different blues and reds, attached to a silver chain. Lucifer must have made it of his and Michael feather when they’d been young fledglings. Raphael put the necklace in the box and put it back.

The second box had a crude carving of a platypus on the lid and and etched on the side where words in Enochian that said ‘junk from Gabriel’, in their youngest brother’s handwriting. Raphael opened the lid of the box finding a mintier treasure trove of things Gabriel must have been give to Michael: broken shells, ugly looking rocks, twisted metal, and much more /junk/ but Gabriel had always had an eye for find beautiful in what others didn’t like. And Raphael supposed he’d wanted to share it with Michael.

Raphael replaced the lid on the box and put it back in the drawer closing it. He then looked though all the other drawers of the desk and it quickly became clear why Michael’s desk was covered in paper. The eldest wasn’t using the drawers for them at all. Throughout the drawers Raphael found many things found small things in small boxes each of the angels had given Michael, when they where fledglings, shiny rocks from Anael, bright red berries from Balthazar, a shell from Naomi, a piece of ice from Hael and many other things from many other angels. 

He found a phoenix’s tail feather from Zachariah. Raphael chuckled a the memory the young angel stolen the feather from the bird who been unhappy and trapped Zachariah in her nest for several days before for the archangels found him. It had been Michael who talked the bird into freeing Zach by promising for her and her future offspring a human form to walk the Earth to better hide from monsters and humans alike. Doing that had made Michael Zachariah’s favorite archangel ever.

In Castiel’s box he found the skeleton of the first walking fish. Raphael rolled his eyes Michael told Castiel not to step on the fish, the fledgling hadn’t but ever day Castiel would go and watch the fish to make sure nothing else had stepped on it as well. Castiel had grown attached to the fish was one there saddened to find like all mortal thing it had died. The smallest angel had asked Michael if they could bring the fish back, which Michael had told him no, but upon see the sad look in Castiel eyes Michael had made him a promise that he would make sure the fish’s body was in a safe place. Raphael had ad thought Michael had just gotten rid of it. 

After Raphael had returned everything to its place he was thinking about leaving. It was making him quite sorrow to look at the thing Michael had collected over the year when it caught his eye that the first drawer was open a little, it most shaken loose when he was opening the others. 

The only thing he found inside that drawer was crown woven of clovers he’d given Michael. Picking it up carefully he remembered the day he’d given the clover crown to Michael, all those years ago before Gabriel had even been created. He had made it of his favorite flower growing in The Garden so that Michael could have a crown like their father. That day they’d played tag with Lucifer for hours and that night Michael had left it on his night stand and would pick it up ever morning to wear it for Raphael. He’d worn it everyday for a long time until it had start getting to old and he said he would put it in a safe place so it wasn’t damaged. Raphael had forgotten all about it.

Raphael sat the woven flowers down on Michael’s deck just looking at it remembering happy times, before he spread his wings and left unable to think that if he lost this civil war he’d lose the brother that had meant so much to him and that had loved them all so much.


	10. Raphael/Anyone (Metatron) and everyone: Hark! The Herald Angels Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For archangstels  
> Hark! The Herald Angels Sing: Our muses have joined a group of carolers for some holiday cheer!  
> AU college Raphael’s female vessel she’s 21and Metatron is 21 also. Carolers are Anna, Charlie, Jo, Ezekiel ‘his’ first vessel and Uriel.
> 
> Song: “Hark the herald angels sing”

Raphael had been looking forward to this night as week. Finals were over and she was going to spend the evening with her good friend and study partner Metatron Curtis. She was meeting him at Elysian Fields Café for coffee and to talk about how their exams had gone.

The time Raphael had arrived Metatron was already there sitting in a back booth reading The Catcher and the Rye. Raphael had ordered her coffee and a scone before she went to

"I thought you had read that one already?" Raphael said taking the seat across from her friend.

"I always love to re-read the classics," Metatron replied as he placed his book mark in the book with the worn spine, "how have you been."

"I have been good. Straight As again this semester," Raphael said with a smile, "how about yourself?"

"I got straight As as well," Metatron answered.

They talked for an hour about school, books, their plans for break, and Christmas until the café was closing.

"Would you like to like like to join me," Metatron asked, "I’m going to walk down town and do some window shopping."

"It sound like fun," Raphael replied as they left the café.

The next two hours they walked down town, did some window shopping, and even got some really shopping done for Christmas, when they came across a small group of carolers in the town square. Many people were just passing them by, but Metatron and Raphael had stopped to listen.

The group sang:

Hark the herald angels sing  
“Glory to the newborn King!  
Peace on earth and mercy mild  
God and sinners reconciled”  
Joyful, all ye nations rise  
Join the triumph of the skies  
With the angelic host proclaim:  
“Christ is born in Bethlehem”  
Hark! The herald angels sing  
“Glory to the newborn King!”

"I love this song," Raphael said thinking about Christmas with her brothers.

"I do also," Metatron said also.

They started singing long with the group:

Christ by highest heav’n adored  
Christ the everlasting Lord!  
Late in time behold Him come  
Offspring of a Virgin’s womb  
Veiled in flesh the Godhead see  
Hail the incarnate Deity  
Pleased as man with man to dwell  
Jesus, our Emmanuel  
Hark! The herald angels sing  
“Glory to the newborn King!”

Hail the heav’n-born Prince of Peace!  
Hail the Son of Righteousness!  
Light and life to all He brings  
Ris’n with healing in His wings  
Mild He lays His glory by  
Born that man no more may die  
Born to raise the sons of earth  
Born to give them second birth  
Hark! The herald angels sing  
“Glory to the newborn King!”

"You both have lovely voices," the one of the two red complemented.

"Thank you very much," Raphael thanked.

"You should come with us," the blonde girl said.

"Yes we need more people," the black man added.

"It would be great fun," the white man with a slight accent also said.

“I’m Anna Milton by the way,” the first girl introduced herself and the others, “This is Charlie, Jo, Ezekiel, and Uriel.”

"I’m Metatron Curtis," Metatron said shaking hands with everyone.

"And I’m Raphael Grace," Raphael said shaking hands as well.

"So would you to like to join?" Charlie asked, "we are about to to head down to a neighborhood close by."

"I am always willing to go," Metatron said to Charlie, before turning to Raphael, "how about you."

"It sounds lovely," Raphael replied with a smile.

Anna offered them each an extra santa hat she’d had with her. They spent the rest of the night walking around singing with the group, and enjoying the lights on the houses, it had been a lot more fun then they had first planned.


	11. Michael/Raphael: Silver and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cont. Jingle Bells  
> Cont. Oh Christmas Tree   
> Bonus Santa Claus is Comin’ to Town  
> Silver and Gold: Our muses are rummaging through ornaments for the Christmas tree and admiring some of the pieces that have been collected over the years.
> 
> AU: Human, Raphael is the youngest. Raphael young female vessel, imagine she’s 5, and she’s the adopted sister; Gabriel is 13, Michael 16, Lucifer also 16 and his real name is Nick.

Raphael had come with Michael to the basement; they were looking for the Christmas ornaments. Raphael had wanted to help Michael put them all or the tree. She had wanted to help him and Gabriel with the lights, but after an hour of just playing around and wrapping themselves in the lights Michael had kicked them both out and finished getting the lights on himself.

After putting his new angels bell on the tree Gabriel had decide to go play video games in his room to let anal retentive brother finish the tree himself but Raphael had promised she wouldn’t play around so the there was no chance of breaking the pretty glass ornaments. Michael told her if she behaved she could put the star on top. 

Raphael had wondered away from Michael to looking at some of the Halloween decorations but that’s when IT started chasing coming after her. IT was a beady eyes creature with scary teeth and a creepy tail.

"Michael!" Raphael cried, "help its going to get me!"

"Shoo," Michael said chasing off the mean old mouse. The mouse squeaked and ran off to hide among the boxes, "there it’s gone now. Come on baby girl I found to ornaments."

Raphael nodded her head quickly followed Michael back to the stairs were he had sat the ornaments to go save Raphael. Once they were back upstair Michael sat the box down next to the free and started removing so of the ornaments with in it. Raphael start surveying what he’d sat out. Before she happened to pick up one up that had a picture of two little baby’s in the middle that said, ‘First Christmas’.

"Who are the babies in this picture," Raphael questioned holding the picture up for Michael to see.

"They are Lucifer and me," Michael answered looking at the ornament with the old picture in the middle, “that’s me on the left and Lucifer on the right.”

"You were fat," Raphael said with a pout before handing the picture to Michael, "and Nick never smiles."

"I guess I was a little chubby," the oldest chuckled taking from his sister the ornament, “and I think Nick was born frowning. Where do you want it?”

"At the very top," the little one chirped.

"There we go," he said placing it on some of the top branches of the tree.

Raphael smiled at Michael placement of the picture before going back to looking at what else he’d laid out.

"How about this one?" The youngest questioned again holding a poorly painted moose up, "it’s an ugly moose."

"Gabriel painted that," Michael said smiling, "he couldn’t really paint back then."

"He still can’t," Raphael said before she hooked the poorly paint moose near the front of the tree. 

Michael just chuckled.

"What’s this one?" The little girl asked holding up a crystal snowflake with the small ruby in the middle.

"That was one of your mommy’s," Michael replied with a small smile, "she left it to you the ruby is your birth stone." 

"Wow," Raphael said I aw before she placed it as high as she could get it on the tree right in front of one of the bright lights.

Michael went back to digging through the box until he finally found what they’d been looking for.

"Ah, here it is," Michael sad pulling the pretty glass star out of the box and removed the bobble wrap from around it. 

"Can I put it on top?" Raphael asked looking up at Michael with big pleading eyes.

Michael smiled down at his little sister and replied, “of course you can baby girl.”

Raphael laughed as Michael lifted her to his shoulders star in her hands so she could reach the top of the tree.


	12. Gabriel/Lucifer/Michael/Raphael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Christmas: It’s started to snow for what feels like the first time in forever! But one of our muses has never seen snow before, so the other will just have to do something about that, won’t they?
> 
> AU: back when the archangels were young. There isn’t a “Christmas” yet it’s the first snow. I use Raphael male vessel. The archangels sleep and nest in what will one day be Heavens Great Hall. Ther ages are about Michael 16 Lucifer 13 Raphael 10 Gabriel 6

It was an early morning in heaven when Raphael woke up it seemed brighter outside his window for some reason. He got up and walked over to it. He found that outside in the Garden there was white stuff covering all the plants.

Raphael left his room and made is way down the hall til he got o the main entirety of the Great Hall where he saw Michael standing looking out the door watching Lucifer and Gabriel run around in the white stuff.

"Michael what is that stuff?" The second youngest questioned.

"Father said it called snow," Michael explained, "He said that he’s testing it here before he makes it snow on earth."

"Oh," Raphael said picking a handful up, "it’s cold."

"It’s frozen water drops," Michael told him, "it is made off millions of tiny crystals and…" Michael sentence was cut off by a snow ball to his face.

"Catch me if you can Micha," Lucifer laughed as he

Michael growled before picking up a handful of snow and throwing it at Lucifer.

"Come Raphael," Gabriel said grabbing his brothers hand, "all the plants look prettier now."

The rest of the morning the youngest two spent look at all the pretty frozen flowers and the two oldest kept up the snow ball war. The rest of the day was spent still running around in the snow. That night Lucifer stole the blankets and pillows off everyone’s beds and built them a big nest where they all slept soundly until the next day.


End file.
